


peril

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay Michael Mell, I Love You, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Nonbinary Christine Canigula, Pinkberry, Stagedorks, Until Dawn AU, Violence, expensive headphones, maybe death? maybe not!, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a vacation for everyone. A getaway for problems and parents and the trauma of the past; They didn't mean for it to go to shit like this.Who else to blame but the Wendigo?





	peril

**Author's Note:**

> okay a few notes before we begin!   
> \- chapters will get longer!!  
> \- christine is nonbinary  
> \- jenna is a transgirl  
> \- thee miiiight be death? maybe not? maybe? dunno~  
> \- you dont have to know about until dawn to read this, it's just based on it! bmc horror basically  
> \- lots of angst but humor, fluff, and lots of love will happen, primarily expensive headphones w a lot of pinkberry and stage dorks

“C’mon stop frowning, it’ll be fun!” Christine pleads, fingers lacing with Jeremy’s. He nods in response, but pales from the way the ski-lift lurches forward as they arrive at the mountain. “It’s just a weekend, Jake needs this.”

They were right, Jake’s parents had finally returned from their long run and were in the heat of court, so he wanted to invite all of his friends on a small vacation to get away from it all. 

“We’re here,” Jeremy acknowledges, and they stand up, making their way outside. 

“Hey!” Michael cheers when they get out, welcoming him with Brooke at his side. “We waited for you here, appreciate  that ‘cause it’s freezing.” Brooke makes a loud ‘brr’ noise and hugs Jer and Christine, rubbing her mitten-clad hands together. 

“Chloe and Jake are at the lodge I think, Jenna and Rich should be arriving soon!” Brooke cheers, and nudged Michael with a grin. “Happy to see Rich again~?” She teases, poking his sides. 

Michael rolls his eyes. “None of your business!” He says.

“Oh that’s right! Wasn’t it your six month a few days ago?” Christine smiles gently, wrapping their arms around Jeremy’s waist with a shiver. 

Michael sighs, giving in to the teasing. “Yeah things are going great,” He admits with a small smile, hating the attention being on him. 

“What about you and Chloe, Brooke?” Jeremy asks, receiving a thankful smile from his best friend.

“Awesome! She’s fantastic,” She giggles, hiding her red face in her plush mittens. Suddenly the second ski lift arrives and Michael walks to greet his boyfriend and friend. 

He gives Rich a quick kiss and Jenna hugs everyone before they all start to walk down the trail to the lodge. The mountain looked beautiful, snow gently falling around them in a blissful dance. 

Brooke was clinging to Jenna with one arm, Michael with the other, and Michael’s hand was locked with Rich’s. In front of them was Christine and Jeremy with hands in eachothers and the latter softly humming a song he couldn't remember the words to. 

They could see the lodge up close, but they heard a voice from behind them. 

“Unhand my girlfriend!” And then Brooke was stumbling with weight crashing into her.

“Chloe! Where did you come from?” Rich laughs, eyebrows arched in inquisition. Brooke is a giggling mess as Chloe kisses all over her cheeks. 

“I was getting Jake some wood for the various fireplaces.” She gestures to the pile of wood behind her she discarded to tackle the blonde. “I got distracted though.”

“Do you want help carrying the wood?” Chris asks, already picking up some logs regardless of the response. Chloe agrees and soon the group are off again, everyone carrying two-three logs varying in sizes. 

“If you need help babe, I gotcha,” Rich winks at Michael, getting a snicker in return.

“I think I can carry my own firewood Rich,” He teases, but smiles. “Thanks though.”

Chloe is the first one into the cabin, pushing the door open with her hip. 

“Surprise Jake! Brought the crew!” She says, setting the wood down next to the main fireplace. Everyone follows, and eventually there's a large pile.

“Hey everyone!” Jake cheers, greeting everyone one by one. He hugs everyone and does his bro handshake with Rich, clapping his hands together. “Thank you all for coming, it means a lot,” He grins. “Now get comfy, I’m gonna go and see if I can get the power to come on.”

He leaves and Rich attempts to find a drink in the kitchen that _wasn’t_ booze, settling on dr. pepper. Brooke attempts to make a fire and whines loudly when it wont work.

“Damn fire. Rich, a little help?” She asks, to which his response is ‘Not cool!’

Jeremy ends up helping and he returns the couch victoriously, Sitting between Chris and Michael. The lights suddenly turn on and the group collectively cheers and whoops, and Jake arrives upstairs. 

“Alright guys, tomorrow I have activities planned but since it’s already evening, I thought we could all just relax? Chloe, Brooke, I cleaned up the smaller cabin for you two, and you can go after I show you where you’ll all be sleeping!   


Rich and Michael share what used to be Jake’s parents bed, and Jeremy and Jake sleep on the futons in the large room with them. Chris and Jenna sleep in Jake’s bedroom with two twin sized beds, and Brooke and Chloe take the guest room. 

Everyone puts their stuff down and recollects in the living room. 

“We’re gonna go to the cabin now, we’ll be back in a few hours or so for a movie marathon,” Chloe says, arm hung over Brooke’s shoulders.

“Hey, Mika, come with me,” He says, taking Michael’s hand and dragging him away with a wink. Chris and Jer sit in front of the fire, and Jake and Jenna go downstairs to find some board games.

And that’s where the stories diverge. 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come!!
> 
> whattya think so far? comment so i know to make more!!


End file.
